


花洒

by Anisette642



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anisette642/pseuds/Anisette642
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & Female V, Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/Female V, Johnny Silverhand/V
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	花洒

头痛让你感觉很不舒服，义眼一闪一闪的，好像是上个世界的老古董雪花屏电视，唯一不同的是雪花屏电视已经没有人会修了，义眼还可以修。虽然你知道，这种感觉不是义眼出了问题，而是你脑子里的芯片。  
“呃……”  
你捂着头皱眉，指甲几乎要掐进肉里，眼前浮现出一个人的身影，你认得他，他是让你头痛、时日无多的罪魁祸首：强尼·银手。  
“喂，你没事吧？要不要吃一颗药？”  
你不屑地嗤笑一声，疼痛让你很烦躁地打翻了窗边沿的烟盒。那是朱迪给你的，自从她给你那个烟盒之后，强尼就经常会借用你的身体抽烟，有的时候眼前这个灵魂影响也抽着烟，你以前不吸烟，现在倒是习惯了。  
“别在那假惺惺了，你可是一开始就盼着我死，别忘了我们第一次见面你对我说了什么。”  
你斜靠在床上没好气的说，也不知道强尼是怎么做的，居然真的能从旁边拧开药瓶，倒了一颗药放在手心，往你嘴里塞：“什么话？你就是个被我草的玩意？”  
“草。”  
你扭过头，不肯吃他递过来的药。虽然他给你的药是减缓芯片吞噬你灵魂速度的药，也是能让你活下去的药。你知道自己要死了，可是现在就是不想吃。  
“嘿，听话。我告诉过你了，现在我不想让你死了。V，如果你还是不肯吃药，我就把你搞晕然后把药给你灌进去。”强尼试图去掰你的下巴，可是扑了个空，因为实际上——在你看来，是他拿了药，实际上是他用你的手拿了药。  
头痛渐渐减缓，你终于拧过了劲儿，瞪了他一眼张嘴吃了药。  
“听着，小东西，我死了有半个世纪了，在刚从芯片里出来的时候，我还什么都不知道，所以我不知道你是谁，也不知道我怎么能离开，当时我说的都是气话。”强尼把墨镜摘了下来，坐在床沿看着你，“可是现在我知道你是什么人，我没再想让你死掉我取而代之的事儿。你相信我，等我们找到神舆，拿掉芯片，我就对你彻底没有威胁了。”  
你低头，不想看他在你眼前晃悠。你知道他现在没这个意思，只是要死的那个是你，不是他，绝望的人是没有理智可言的。  
你点了一支烟。  
强尼简直有些惊喜：“我好久没有闻烟味了，你不是不爱抽烟么，怎么还能给我解馋？好吧……小家伙，你感觉怎么样？要不要去洗个澡然后睡一觉休息休息？”  
强尼看着你，赛博灵魂在你眼前一闪一闪的，一会儿跳到这一会儿又闪现到远处。你对他的提议不置可否，静静吸完了烟，掸掉烟灰脱掉外衣。  
强尼跟你往冲淋房走：“你洗澡不脱内衣？我都跟你是一个人了，在我面前脱不脱有什么关系，反正我都能感知到，再说了，这也不够我看的。”  
“强尼！”你咬牙切齿地望着他，手摸到了芯片：“再逼逼赖赖小心我跟你同归于尽，转过去，不许看我洗澡！”  
强尼状似无所谓地把墨镜戴了回去，转过头没再看你。你松了口气，这时候还被他盯着的感觉实在不自在。你站在莲蓬头下，任热水将你整个人浇透。热水舒缓了你酸痛的肌肉，你呆呆地半仰着头看着天花板，觉得有点晕。  
“没事吧，V？”  
强尼不知道什么时候又闪过来了，你又作势要把芯片，却感到一阵眩晕，被他闪着扶着坐在了地上。  
“大名鼎鼎的雇佣兵连洗澡都会晕了？你的义体是不是坏了——”  
他朝你笑着，让你觉得他很欠扁。你刚想反驳，他又放软了语气：“好了，怪我，介不介意我补偿你一下？”  
你把刚刚没说出口的话小声嘟囔了出来：“你也知道是你搞的鬼啊。”  
花洒的水开大了些，正好能把你整个人包裹在温暖里。水温稍微上升了一两度，你忽然觉得，这个温度好像是强尼的体温。不，怎么可能……  
“答对了，我再利用你的义体调水温。怎么样，有没有我给你洗澡那味了？”  
“强尼，你这是在帮我还是在占我便宜。”  
他的影子又闪烁着走到你身边：“虽然我现在没有身体，不过占你便宜还是挺容易的。不过你好像不介意别人占你便宜，什么朱迪啊五郎啊，还有那个警探，你好像都不介意他们每次都约你出去。他们能跟你从风花雪月谈到他妈的诗词哲学，我就不能？”  
“我还没怪你要我命呢，怎么你怪起我来了？再说，他们跟你有什么关系。”  
你任由他控制着水温和自动清洗的器械给你洗澡，他嘴里骂骂咧咧的：“当然有！跟你有关系就是跟我有关系。我可在你的身体里，万一你要是把持不住跟他们在床上干了一架，我可吃不消。我是个货真价实的男人。”  
“啐，云顶我可匹配到了两个性偶，你一个都没有。”  
“谁说我没有的？”  
强尼不知道用什么方法按住了你的下巴，那双墨镜下不知道是什么神情，你听见他的声音带着点怒意，但看起来不会是因为没有匹配到性偶产生的，更像是……  
“你不就是么，灵魂完全跟我契合，肉体也契合。”  
……吃醋。  
你咒骂了一句。  
“咱们两个谁干谁还不定呢。”  
强尼似乎听到了什么笑话一样抿起了嘴，他摇摇头，摘下墨镜看着你：“要不要试试？”  
“哦？你可没有身体，再怎么试都是我赢了吧？”  
你调整了一下姿势，靠在墙上，强尼调整了花洒的位置，让你背后贴着的墙壁也能淋到热水，不至于冷到你。  
“这可说不定。”  
“怎么，你有办法从我脑子里跑出来？”  
“那暂时没有，不过我有别的办法。”  
你挑眉，他应该是能看到的。  
热水哗啦啦地，从你的发顶流到身上，有电流感刺激着你的皮肤，义眼开始闪烁，你狠狠闭上眼睛，再睁开，恍惚之中，这电流竟像是绵密的吻。  
强尼银手，在用电流吻着你。  
他在你耳后轻轻舔舐，你感受不到他调情的呵气和呼吸，但却有那种，他的胡子顺着你的锁骨一路向下，在你身上蹭着又亲吻的情状。你的嘴控制不住地张开。热，太热了，水好像……  
太热了。  
如果他有身体，这时候恐怕就会用他冰凉的、金属的手，轻轻抚着你的脸颊落下一吻，然后顺着你的皮肤游走下去，一点将那些侵吞你的快感，在你的乳头那里来回舔舐吮吸，花洒下你的喘息渐渐加大，你甚至感觉他真的用冰冷的金属义手抚上了你的身体，那指头轻轻地捻着你的乳头，你闷哼了一声，却蓦地被堵住了嘴。  
这不可能！你猛地睁开双眼，眼前一片漆黑，你什么都看不见了，只能听见花洒哗啦啦的声音，像是你们初见的那个雨夜，他站在下着雨的窗户旁边，朝你喝吗：  
“你不就是个被我草的玩意吗！”  
“强尼！”  
你愤怒地叫他的名字，眼前却渐渐浮现出蓝色的线条，像是你所处的整个空间在重构一样，紧接着，那些线条愈变愈快，最后组成了你义眼看不见前所处的房间。  
强尼正在你面前蹲着。  
“怎么样？”  
“你做了什么？”  
“没什么……就，关闭了你的义眼，把你拉到我的记忆里……2077鬼上身，你不用急着求一个解释，享受就行了。”  
他的眉毛轻微的上挑，摘下墨镜，一双眼睛里满是愉悦，你不自主地想起要见朱迪之前他的话，烦躁地、恼怒地絮絮叨叨劝你不要去，不要做，不要跟他们走的太近准没好事……  
“嘿，不许想别人，专心。”  
你的感官里，他真的用那只铁手捏住了你的下巴，然后吻了上去。  
你听见你的呼吸变得愈加粗重，他的舌头在你的唇齿里搅动着，像是要把你的舌头吞下去一样，如果不是耳朵里没有啧啧声，这一幕简直就是现实。你的喘息在花洒的声音中应和，伸手勾住了他的脖子。  
暖黄的灯光下，他松开了你的唇。  
然后又吻了上去。  
“强……强尼……”  
你的声音简直像是呢喃，你堂堂雇佣兵V怎么可能就这么直接被他吻得喘不过气，要不是他控制着你的身体……要不是他让你陷入这种即将死去的绝望境地，你怎么会——  
“V，别着急。”  
他一只手抱着你，那只银手顺着你的肌肤缓缓向下，你的乳房被他极其轻柔地抚过，又用力捏了两把，然后顺着你的腰线缓缓向下，探到你的双腿之间，冰冷的触感让你忍不住起了反应。  
“你阴蒂这么敏感啊？”  
好一个强尼银手！  
“草，要不是我现在不能动，在上面的那个会是我。”  
你瞪着他，他无所谓地晃了晃脑袋，碎发晃动着，弄得你的脸颊有些痒：“无所谓啊，如果你在上面我应该会很舒服，不过现在你在我的掌控之中。啧，这么容易有感觉？”  
“明明是你在控制我的身体……”  
“这真的是我控制的吗？”  
强尼那只银手上扯出粘稠而晶莹的液体，可你知道这绝对不会是沐浴露，他的手在你眼前晃了晃，你觉得双腿之间似乎有些濡湿。他的笑意几乎掩盖不住地压在了你的身上，那只手在你的敏感处一刻不停地刺激着。电流感愈演愈烈，你甚至觉得那电流从下而上，一直蔓延到了你骨子里。  
“强、强尼！FUCK……”  
花洒下你的声音完全不能被掩盖，如果这公寓隔音不好，你觉得隔壁几乎都能听到你亢奋的叫声。但你不会在强尼面前服软，快感让你难耐地呻吟出声，眼眶里似乎溢出些许生理性的泪水，可是你不会朝他索取，不会求饶，哪怕是他……  
“啧。”  
他把头低下去，银手揉捏着你早已高高挺立的乳头，用牙齿和舌头伺候着你的阴蒂。  
“草！”  
你下意识夹紧双腿，他的碎发戳着你的大腿内侧，那舌头倒真灵活，舔咬吮吻一刻不停，口活还真算得上一等一的好。强尼极其愉悦收起了带着你液体的银手，在你洞口扒拉了两下，伸手进去搅动。里面和外面都被他好好伺候着，另一只手竟还在你小腹上画圈。触感、快感都在你脑海里搅成一团。你的呻吟淹没在了花洒的热水中，生理性的泪水混着热水留下来，腰忍不住向上挺，双腿夹紧。可你知道，在强尼构筑的这个世界，你做不到，你只能维持着在现实中你半躺着的姿势。  
你的眼前一变再变，一时间分不清到底是不是现实。  
强尼在你旁边单膝跪地，很有压迫感地浮现在你眼前：  
“舒服吗？还是……这就不行了？”


End file.
